Childhood in The Upper East Side
by AndreaBooksLover
Summary: NOT SUMMARY!SORRY,NOT GOOD AT IT!
1. Chapter 1

_Blair Waldorf; a perfect name for a perfect girl. _

Or so they say…

**23-November-1990**

"Aaaaaaah!" you could hear Eleanor Waldorf's shouts of pain while she was giving birth to her child. Harold, her husband, held her hand in support. Eleanor squeezed Harold's hand hard as the baby came out "I…HA..TE…YOU!" she yelled to her husband; a confused look appeared in his face; he was a little hurt you could tell.

"Don't worry she doesn't mean it" the doctor said; Harold nodded in understandment. After about 5 mins their bloody girl came out; the doctor took her away to clean her.

"I want to see her!" Eleanor complained; her husband Harold rolled his eyes; he was used to her being a "Drama Queen" .

"Soon Eleanor, just wait" he said calmly, trying not to lose his nerves at his complaining wife. She sighed.

After a few minutes the doctor came into the room with a beautiful baby girl covered up in a blanket in his arms; he handed the girl to Eleanor. When she first saw her the first world that came to her mind was "_Perfection_".

Her dad watched her with loving eyes "How do you think we should call her?" Eleanor asked her husband "Blair" he suggested smiling at her little baby girl. "Blair Waldorf" Eleanor said trying the name "_Just perfect_" she said and pecked her husband on the lips.

**7-July-1990**

Lilly Van der Woodsen woke up by the sound of a crying baby girl, when she saw her joy filled her. She wanted to held her in her arms; she extended her arms to her husband for him to hand her the beautiful miracle. "How can we call such a pretty girl?" William asked "Why not Serena?" Lilly suggested hoping her husband will like it as much as she did.

"Serena fits perfectly!" he exclaimed hugging his wife "Isn't that right little angel?" he asks Serena in a cute voice touching the point of her nose in sign of love.

Lilly felt her eyes heavy; she had just been operated to have Serena, so she felt weak and had to rest. "Lets get out to let your mother rest; she needs it" William said to his child as he kissed Lilly's forehead.

_These two beautiful girls met when they were still just two little babies, but since that day, they connected, and became what they are now; best friends._

**At the age of 8…**

Today was Blair's and Serena's first day at their new school; Dorota went to Blair's room to wake her up so she could get dressed for school; she got on her white long sleeved shirt and black little skirt that fell up her knees. She liked her new uniform; she thought it was cute. She brushed her brown hair and put a white headband on allowing her brown curly hair to fall down messily but cute. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. "Miss Blair; breakfast ready!" Dorota shouted from downstairs, which made Blair run all the way down to eat with her parents; at least with her dad.

Serena was sleeping as a queen until she heard screaming; not a surprise her mom. "SERENA! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" she shouted, Serena got up as fast as her legs allowed her; she put her uniform on but didn't even have time to brush her hair; she was actually brushing her teeth when her mom grabbed her by the hand and got her into the elevator and pushed the lobby button. Serena spat the toothpaste she had in her mouth into the plant of the lobby as her mom pushed her into the limo. She dropped her off at the school entrance where Blair was already waiting for her.

"Blair!" she exclaimed hugging her best friend; Blair hugged her back and smiled. "Lets go to class" Blair said. Serena and Blair headed to class.

**At recess**

Blair and Serena sat underneath a tree in the playground, suddenly a brunette guy approached to them "Hello beautiful girls" he said winking to both of them, Serena gave him a gross look and Blair burst out laughing, after a few seconds Serena joined to her friend; it actually was so ridiculous that anyone would laugh, the guy frowned, suddenly a guy approached to them; he had brown hair and blue sparkly eyes.

"What's up Chuck? Meeting new potential girls?" he asked mocking his friend. That made the girls laugh harder.

"Shut it Nathaniel" Chuck said frowning.

"Hi, I'm Nate" the guy said smiling to both of the girls; now that he was watching them good he thought to himself they were actually pretty, especially Blair.

"I'm Blair" she said smiling to him, he found him pretty handsome, his friend was too but not as much as him.

"My name is Serena" Serena said smiling to the guys.

"I'm Chuck Bass, I know you ladies wanted to know" he said in a flirty voice, which made the girls chuckle a bit. "How come this make the other girls lose her mind, but not you?" Chuck asked; it actually worked with all the girls he knew.

"Because we have a brain" Blair replied coldly. He smirked at her comeback. He liked this girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks after they met Blair had invited them to her house to have lunch and then they would have a pajama's party.

They arrived to Blair's house and threw their backpacks in front of the elevator and start running around chasing each other. Nate chasing Blair and Serena chasing Chuck. Suddenly Chuck tackled Blair down falling in top of her, both of them laughing, suddenly they stopped and stared into each other's eyes. Blair just loved Chuck's eyes, she could stay like that forever. But Nate had to stop it by pushing Chuck out of Blair which made Chuck mad at him. Blair got up like nothing just happened and ran upstairs to her room followed by Serena.

**When they were up and the guys couldn't hear them..**

"Ok Serena take this one" she said handing her a water gun, and taking one herself "Ready?" Serena asked, an evil smile forming in her lips "Lets do this!" Bair said smiling evilly.

They ran downstairs, where the boys were staring at each other with anger.

"1.." Blair whispered.

"2" Serena said.

"3!" Blair shouted with all her force as they started shooting water to both of the guys laughing at them as they tried to defend themselves with their arms.

When they stopped wetting them they high fived "Well done S!" Blair exclaimed smiling proudly "Too bad we ran out of water" she said making her best friend chuckle.

"You too B!" she exclaimed smiling at their work.

"After the failed attempt of drowning us can't you at least get us a towel?" Chuck asked smirking and making the 3 of his friends burst in laughs.

"Sure darling" Blair said jokingly; making him smirk again, she walked to her bathroom in search of two towels for the two guys; when she found the towels and went back to were she had left them she saw Serena sitting down a little too close to Chuck talking with him in a flirty way. Jealousy filled Blair's body.

She walked downstairs and threw a towel to Chuck's face as she sat down next to Nate and handed him the towel, he was about to dry his face when she interrupted him "Let me help you" Blair offered extending her hand for him to place the towel in it, which he did. She started drying his face softly with the towel as he stared at her with loving eyes. She felt a little crush on Nate; yes; but she was doing this mostly to make Chuck jealous because her crush on him was a whole lot bigger than with Nate.

"What do you want to do guys?" Blair asked resting her head at Serena's lap while Serena braided her brown hair.

"Why don't we go for a swim?" Serena suggested "You guys brought your swimsuits as I ordered?" she asked.

"You just want to see me shirtless" he said smirking and making Nate and Blair laugh.

"You guys can change in this bathroom downstairs while Serena and I change in my room" Blair suggested as she ran upstairs to her room with Serena.

They walked downstairs; Serena wearing a pink bikini with her long blonde hair down and Blair a black and white polka dotted one, her long curly brown hair down as well. They looked gorgeous.

They stepped into the backyard and put the towels on the chairs. As Serena settled hers down she got pushed by Blair and fell right into the pool as Blair laughed.

Her laughter stopped when she felt Nate's hands around her stomach as he pushed her into the water with him. When they came to the surface they started splashing each other playfully as they laughed.

Serena got out of the pool and started chasing Chuck to push him into the pool; when she finally pushed him in all of them started splashing each other.

**At night**

Blair reclaimed her spot in the middle of the big mattress Dorota had set on the floor for them to fit in. Because they didn't fit in Blair's bed.

Serena wanted to be in the middle with Blair so Chuck got besides Blair and Nate besides Serena.


	3. Chapter 3

Chuck was the first who got up; when he opened his eyes he saw his beautiful brunette friend sleeping peacefully, he watched her for several minutes but then stopped because he was hungry; Dorota had told them she will arrive at 10:00 am because she had to go buy some things, but it was 9:50 and Dorota hadn't arrived and as he was too lazy to wait he got out of the room and went downstairs to the kitchen. He tried to reach a glass jar of cookies but when he was getting it down it fell from his hands and shattered in the floor cutting his hand deeply which made him bleed like crazy.

Nate ran downstairs to see what was happening, but Blair and Serena just ignored the sound.

"Oh my god! Chuck!" Nate shouted loud enough for the girls to listen. Bothe of them opened their eyes widely "Chuck!" they shouted in unison as they ran downstairs to see the shattered jar and the puddle of blood Chuck had left in the kitchen.

The elevator's doorbell rang as Dorota came in with some bags; when she saw Chuck she threw the bags and went straight to him. "Mr. Chuck! Come here we are going to hospital!" Dorota exclaimed as she made signs with her hands for the kids to enter to the elevator.

**At the hospital…**

"Is he going to be ok?" Blair asked Dorota for the thousand time.

"Miss Blair everything it's going to be fine!" Dorota said trying to calm Blair down.

"It will be alright B!" Serena said mostly to her than to Blair.

Nate sighed as they waited.

After several minutes Chuck came out with a plaster in his hand; which he had opened. Their friends ran to hug him tightly. Dorota let out a sigh of relief and called the parents to tell Chuck was fine.

**Back at Blair's house**

Nate was already home because his grandfather came to visit and Serena's mom was freaked out thinking something could happen to Serena as well. So that left Chuck whose dad was in a business trip; he could of called Arthur and ask him to go pick him up but he rather stay there with Blair than in home alone.

"Are you sure there is no problem that I am staying here?" Chuck asked feeling a little embarrassed.

"It's fine Chuck; I understand! My parents are never home either" she said feeling his loneliness, because she also lived like that.

Chuck offered her a small smile.

They ate breakfast and then went to Blair's room to play some video games; which Blair didn't know how to play so Chuck taught her.

After Blair's tenth game lost they started talking.

"You want to play truth or dare?" Chuck asked.

"Sure!" Blair agreed "You ask first!" she added.

"Fine! Truth or dare?" he asked

"Truth" Blair picked.

"Do you like someone?" Chuck asked pretending disinterest.

"Yes" Blair said simply.

"Who?" he asked now showing his curiosity.

"Those are 2 questions Bass" she said smirking. He growled.

"Truth or dare?" she asked

"Dare" Chuck exclaimed ready for the punishment. Bair started to think.

"Ask Dorota to be your wife!" she exclaimed smiling.

"WHAT?" I asked pretty confused.

"I'll let you borrow a ring of my mom and you go on one knee saying Dorota I love you will you marry me!" she explained; he laughed at her dare, it was embarrassing and weird but he did it anyways.

He walked down the stairs as Blair watched him from a hiding spot.

He spotted Dorota in the kitchen and went down on one knee "Dorota I love you! Will you marry me?" he asked to Dorota, he sure was a good actor.

Dorota stared at him freaked out she grabbed the broom "One more step Mr. Bass and you'll get hit by broom!" she warned; he did like he was hurt.

"But I love you!" he said 'disappointed' which made Dorota ran into her room and lock herself in as Blair and Chuck burst out laughing.

They went back upstairs and did a couple more rounds (unluckily Chuck didn't get to know who Bair liked).

Blair saw a marker in her desk and had and idea. "Chuck can I sign your plaster?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You know like in the movies, when they put little messages and then sign with their names"

"Sure!" he said smiling because he was going to have Blair's name on his hand.

She grabbed the marker and wrote down 'I hope you get better!:) Love, Blair '


End file.
